Thrombopoietin is a cytokine consisting of 332 amino acids that increases platelet production by stimulating differentiation and proliferation of hematopoietic stem cells, megakaryocytic progenitor cells and megakaryocytes mediated by its receptor and therefore is promising as a drug for hematological disorders. Recent reports that it stimulates differentiation and proliferation of vascular endothelial cells and endothelial progenitor cells have raised expectations of therapeutic angiogenesis, anti-arteriosclerosis and prevention of cardiovascular events (for example, non-patent document 1, non-patent document 2 and non-patent document 3).
Biologically active substances which have been known so far to regulate platelet production through the thrombopoietin receptor include, in addition to thrombopoietin itself, low molecular weight peptides having affinity for the thrombopoietin receptor (for example, patent document 1, patent document 2, patent document 3 and patent document 4).
As a result of search for nonpeptidic low molecular weight compounds that increase platelet production mediated by the thrombopoietin receptor, low molecular weight compounds having affinity for the thrombopoietin receptor have been reported (for example, patent document 5 to patent document 9).
(1) International Laid-open Patent Application filed by SmithKline Beecham Corp (patent document 5)
(2) Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications filed by Nissan Chemical Industries, Ltd. (patent documents 6 to 8)
(3) International Laid-open Patent Application filed by SHANGHAI HENGRUI PHARMACEUTICAL CO., LTD. (patent document 9)